The Basic Science Core (BSC; Core D) will enhance basic and laboratory-based HIV/AIDS research by CFAR members, by providing access to cutting-edge instrumentation and technologies, and the necessary support, education and training to enable efficient use of these resources. The services provided by Core D will create added value by addressing resource gaps on campus, and by providing CFAR SWG members with access to enhanced services for chemical biology and drug development. Over the funding period of our D-CFAR, Core D has been highly successful in leveraging new equipment valued at over $2M (a 18:1 ROI), and in helping to create a new strategic partnership between UR and Temple University's Moulder Center for Drug Discovery Research. The Core has also developed a highly proactive, user-oriented, approach that has allowed it to serve almost half (42%) of the total DCFAR membership. Building on this solid foundation, five Aims are proposed. Aim 1 will provide cutting-edge tools and standardized reagents for virology, immunology, and molecular biology of HIV-1, including recombinant Tat for our CNS Reservoirs/Aging SWG, and a new FPLC resource for our RNA Biology SWG. Aim 2 will provide expertise and resources for chemical and structural biology, including full-service medicinal chemistry resources and a new pilot program with the Moulder Center, of value to both SWGs. Aim 3 will provide access to next-generation flow cytometry, including imaging- and mass- cytometry. Finally, Aim 4 will provide training and education to promote the use of new tools, and Aim 5 will integrate Core D services with other Cores and institutional resources - thus ensuring comprehensive attention to investigator needs.